Contest Evolution
Story Dawn, Jon and Tyler are in the contest hall. They have all registered. Dawn: So you two ready? Tyler: I’m not sure. Though trying contests will be fun. Jon: Yeah, it will be. Everyone walks into the contestant room where the contestants stay and wait for their turn. ''' Jon: Dawn, how does this work? Dawn: You don’t know? Tyler: Not a clue. Dawn: The first round is a performance round. You have to show off your Pokemon, the most beautiful way you can. Announcer (On TV): Welcome to the Goldenrod City Pokemon Contest. The first contestant is Dawn, from Sinnoh. Dawn: My turn already? '''Dawn runs out of the door. Jon and Tyler watch the TV. On the stage, Dawn stands in the middle. Dawn: Piplup, spotlight! Dawn throws her Poke Ball up and Piplup bursts out with hearts surrounding it. Piplup: Piplup! The crowd cheer. Dawn: Okay Piplup, Bubble Beam! Piplup uses Bubble Beam up into the air and the bubbles spread around in the air. Dawn: Now Drill Peck! Piplup uses Drill Peck and flies, popping all of the bubbles and the popped bubble let out mini stars. They fall over Piplup and the crowd cheers. After a few contestants have passed, Tyler appears on the main stage. Tyler: Croconaw, let’s try our best. Tyler sends out Croconaw. Croconaw: Naw! Tyler: Now, use Dig! Croconaw digs all over the stage like Croconaw did in the gym battle against Whitney and Megan. Croconaw stands next to Tyler. Tyler: Now Ice Punch! Croconaw uses Ice Punch on the stage and ice spikes appear out of the holes. Tyler and Croconaw bow. A few more contestants have gone and now it is Jon’s turn. Jon walks onto the stage. Jon: Chikorita, let’s go! Jon sends out Chikorita. Jon: Energy Ball in the air! Chikorita sends a few energy balls into the air. Jon: Now, Leaf Storm! Chikorita sends Leaf Storm towards the multiple Energy Ball and the moves collide and sparkly lights fall down onto Chikorita and Jon bowing. Later Jon, Tyler and Dawn are in the contestant room. ''' Dawn: Tyler, you had a good idea. Tyler: Yeah. '''The screen shows the top 8 people who go through to the next round. Dawn and Jon are on the screen but Tyler isn’t. Jon: Tyler didn’t get through. Tyler: I’ll cheer for you both from the stands. Tyler walks out. Jon: So what now? Dawn: Battling. Like we done at camp. Jon: Ah okay. So I wonder who my two Pokemon are going to be. Dawn: This time it is a single contest battle I’m afraid. Jon: Ah okay. The screen shows the four match ups. Jon is up first battling a girl named Lucy. Jon and Lucy are on the battlefield. Jon: Let’s go. Lucy: Centre stage! Jon sends out Pikachu and Lucy sends out Ampharos. Jon: An Ampharos. Lucy: Electric type against electric type. The clock has started counting down from 5 minutes. Lucy: Thunderbolt. Jon: Thunderbolt too! Both Pikachu and Ampharos send Thunderbolt’s towards each other but they cancel each other out. Lucy: Power Gem! Ampharos uses Power Gem towards Pikachu. Jon: Jump using Iron Tail! Pikachu uses Iron Tail on the Power Gem to dodge. Pikachu is now high in the air. Lucy’s points drop. Lucy: Smart move. Dragon Pulse! Ampharos fires Dragon Pulse towards Pikachu and the move hits. Pikachu smashes onto the ground. Lucy: Done and dusted. Jon: Double Team then Thunderbolt! Pikachu copies itself until it is surrounding Ampharos and then uses Thunderbolt towards it. An explosion happens but Ampharos is fine. All the fake Pikachu disappear, only showing Pikachu. Lucy: Let’s show them the bond of further evolution. Jon: Ampharos can evolve again? Lucy holds up her wrist, showing a bracelet with a stone in it. The stone shines bright and a light engulfs Ampharos. After a while the light bursts out and Jon’s points drop massively. Ampharos has now Mega Evolved. Jon: Who’s that Pokemon? Lucy: You never heard of Mega Evolution? Jon: Still looks like Ampharos. Use Thunderbolt! Lucy: Thunderbolt too! Pikachu and Mega Ampharos use Thunderbolt. The moves collide but Mega Ampharos’s Thunderbolt smashes into Pikachu and Pikachu is unable to battle. Jon: Pikachu! Mega Ampharos glows and returns to Ampharos. The scene moves to the contestant room. Jon and Dawn are talking. Jon: What did Ampharos become and then why was it able to revert back to its form? Dawn: I don’t know. Did she mention anything? Jon: Something about Mega Evolution. Dawn is about to respond but her picture with Lucy’s is on the screen. The scene moves to the battlefield. Dawn’s points are lower than Lucy’s and Lucy has Mega Ampharos. Dawn is using Piplup. Lucy: Thunderbolt! Mega Ampharos uses Thunderbolt towards Piplup. Dawn: Use Bubble Beam! Piplup spins and uses Bubble Beam to protect itself. An explosion happens and Piplup is fine. A bell goes, signalling time up. Dawn looks at the screen and Lucy has lost the match. Dawn collects her ribbon. The scene moves to the Pokemon Center, and Dawn is getting ready to leave. Tyler: You need to go already? Dawn: I want to visit New Bark Town. Jon: Ah okay. Say hi to Professor Elm for us. Dawn waves and runs out of the Pokemon Center. Tyler: How was it facing that Ampharos with the light? Jon: As soon as the light dispersed, a big amount of air flew towards me and Pikachu. But it wasn’t wind, it was like waves of power. And Pikachu’s Thunderbolt wasn’t as powerful. Tyler: Um. Well let’s go to bed, we need to leave Goldenrod tomorrow. Jon: Yeah. Characters Jon Spencer Tyler Moor Dawn Lucy Pokemon Jon * Chikorita * Pikachu Tyler * Croconaw Dawn * Piplup Lucy * Ampharos ** Mega Ampharos